Determine the preliminary safety and immunogenicity of the Wyeth-Ayerst Manufactured bivalent type A influenza vaccine in infants and children aged 6 to 18 months. Demonstrate the genetic stability of the Wyeth-Ayerst manufactured bivalent type A influenza vaccine.